


Robron's Anatomy Season One

by DanoeL0991



Series: Robron's Anatomy [1]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanoeL0991/pseuds/DanoeL0991
Summary: Aaron Livesy is starting his first year of internship in Hotten's General Hospital, he is excited to became a surgeon, but what he wasn't expecting was that one of his new bosses is the guy who he slept with the night before his firt day of work





	1. The begining

**Author's Note:**

> So by the title you migh know what this is about, I'm changing almost all the charecters, and the history, is not quite the same but it is based in this Tv Show that a lot of people love so I just hope that you enjoy reading a bit of Robron in Merder's history...

Aaron woke up with a headache because of the so many drinks he took last night, he was in the sofa in his living room, today is his first day in his new job and get in late wasn't an option, he roll over and saw the guy in the floor. God now he remembers! Hot guy, tall, blonde hair, toned body and overall a really nice dick, the things that that dick did to him he couldn't even describe... God the sex was amazing! And not just once, but three... Oh and his ass, Aaron has loved that arse soon badly, but this was just one night stand for him so is time to wake him up and go to work.

While he was standing up, he couldn't see his clothes so he took two cushions and gave a kick to the guy to wake him up.

"hey mate, wake up"

"mmm... what time is it?"- said Robert a little bit grumpy because Aaron woke him up.

"Time to get the hell out of my house"

The guy lift his head to look at Aaron that had one cushion at from and one on his back and gave him a flirty smile

"Oh come on mate we can have another go from last night"

“Cooky git” was all what Aaron thought about the guy, and there he realize that he didn't remember his name.

" No seriously mate, I'm already late, which isn't the ideal in your first day at work, so” he nod his head at the door reforcing what he was saying. There was an awkward silent while the guy was putting his pants up, and then the he asked

" So, you really live here then?" Always with a flirty grin in his face, like tempting Aaron to stay to have "Another go" .

"What?... no... Yes... Kind of" Robert chest was confusing him, and his smile didn't help either.

"Oh... it's nice, kind of dusty... and rare, but nice... Who live here anyway?" Robert was now putting his shirt on so the distraction for Aaron were gone, well all but the smile.

"I just move here from Leeds two weeks ago, it was my father's house I'm selling it"

"Oh I'm sorry"- said Robert, sighting what Aaron have just said.

"For what?"

"You said was"

"Oh no, he is not dead, you know what, we don't have to do the thing"

"Oh, we can do anything you want"- and now the grin was back in Robert´s face.

" No, the thing, ask details, pretend we care"- now Aaron was gesticulating with his hands, forgetting completely that he had the cushion to cover his from -"I have to go to work, so I'm gonna take a shower and when I get back here I hope don't see you ok, so goodbye...ahmmm"- not, the name was gone

"Robert"

"Robert, Right, Aaron"

"Aaron, nice to meet you" 

"Hummm, bye Robert" and with that he run up stairs to his bathroom leaving Robert in the living room with a smile in his face.

.  
.  
.

In the end Aaron arrived just in time to take the route through the hospital. His new job was of “surgeon intern” in Hotten's Hospital, it took him four years of hard study nights but he finally made it, now he has to go through five years of residency and he will finally be a surgeon doctor, like almost his entire family.

Finally in the lockers room he can change his clothes and meet his colleagues who he will share the third year resident who will teach them

“Woah, there is a lot guys in this room”

“Yeah, tell me about it, there is a model between them, i hope she is in our group” said a brown guy who’s locker was close to Aaron’s

“Well I’m not, you don’t have a competition in that matter mate”- said Aaron

“Good to know, not a problem, its even better”- said the guy. Adam thought Aaron, he heard him tell to another guy

“You’re Adam right? I'm Aaron”

“Yes mate, who’s resident are you assigned to? I got Dingle”- asked Adam

“The Nazi me too”- Aaron expected that it was another Dingle and not the Dingle of his mother's family, was long time ago that he didn’t saw any of his relatives so he wasn’t sure who of them it would be, probably would be his cousin Debby, she is a couple of years older so it would be the logical Dingle.

in that moment he heard another guy with glases said”you got the nazzi? me too, at least will be torture together eh Adam?”  
“Yeah Finn, looking forward to do it “said Adam without hiding the sarcasm in his voice, not that Finn has noted it, and in that moment they heard someone calling them

“Barton, Barton, Livesy, Sugden”

“So are you relate?” Aaron asked to Adam and Finn and while Adam was saying “cousins” Finn said “Brothers” and them they look at each other

“I get it, complicated family” was all that Aaron said.

“So that's the Nazi?”Adam said when they were directed to a women, and Aaron was right, it was his cousin Debby.

.  
.  
.

 

“I thought the Nazi would be a guy”- was all that Finn said

“And I thought it would more like a Nazi!” said Adam and Aaron just thought “well i hoped she would be another person” and a blond woman crossed their way and said

“Maybe is just professional jealousy, maybe she is brilliant and they call her Nazi because they are jealous, maybe she is nice”- said the blond woman.

“Let me guess, you’re are the model” Aaron said, winning a fierce look from the blondy.

When they got to the resident, the blond lady just introduced herself.

“Hi, I’m Victoria Sugden but everyone call me Vic” and extended her hand to greet the resident, she just look at them and spoke.

“I have five rules,memorize them, number one: Don’t bother flatter, i already hate you and that’s not gonna change” she pointed to the cellphones and said ” Nurses will call you, they call you you run to them” saying that she started to walk ”and Run is the second rule, your first shift star now and last forty eight hours, you’re interns, you’re nobody, you know nothing, you run labs, follow orders and work every single minute and don’t complain” she show them the uncall room” the attending monopolize them, you can sleep where you can, when you can, what lead me to rule number three, if i’m asleep, don awake unless the patient is actually dying, rule number four:It’s better that the patient is not dead when I arrive, if they have not, you only would have killed someone and woken me in vain, are we clear?” saying that she stop moving and Aaron lift his hand to ask.

“You said Five rules, and just said four” once he said that , her mobile seeker sight up and she said

“Rule number five: When I Move you move” and she start to run.

.  
.  
.

First patient they got and Aaron is in charge of her, which it would be good if she wasn't the annoying talking kind of patient.

“You're lost”she said

“I'm not” he was, but he wasn't going to admitted in from of her, he just had to take her to radiology, but no, he has to get lost.

“You are not doing a good job you know, a bet a NURSE would do it better”... She just didn't stop talking, even after radiology he left her in her room, she feaked a seizure attack just to get him to change a channel because she couldn't find her freaking talkshow… “flipping cow” was all what Aaron thought…

“Seriously you have to stop doing that! There is other people here that might need the attention that you clearly don't” Aaron said to the girl before he left the room

.  
.  
.

At lunch Fin, Adam, Vic and others interns were at the coffee shop speaking.

“Hey guys did you know Aaron’s familia is full of surgeons?”- Said Adam to the guys in the table

“That’s not surprising, you two are related, and my two older brothers are surgeons too”- said Vic with a disgusting look in his face, Dr. DIngle had her doing rectal exams the whole morning.

“Yeah, but I mean he’s got his uncle, cousins, mum and his dad, is Gordon Livesy” - said Adam quietly 

“Siriously?” was Vic saying while Finn was asking “Who’s that?”

“Mate, really? Gordon Livesy, the creator of the “Livesy method”, looks like you study in India mate”- said Adam giving Finn a light punch in his arm

“he practically invented abdominal surgery, he won the “King’s award surgery” twice” Vic was saying-” God he must feel so much pressure on” and finn answered them.  
“So i don’t know one thing!”- so he look up and saw Aaron coming to their table

“that patient is a pain in the arse, if i hadn’t made the Hippocratic Oath i would assist her suicide with my bare hands”- Said Aaron sitting down in a chair in the table, winning a amuse look from the others- “what!?”-asked him but a surgeon attending, Dr. Dan Spencer interrupted him.

“Good afternoon interns, as you know the honor of performing the first surgery is reserved for the intern that shows the best qualification, and as I’m your boss today i’m gonna make that choice” saying that everyone in the table was looking at him-”Finn Barton, you will perform an appendectomy later this afternoon, congratulation, enjoy”

And all that Finn said was- “Me?”

.  
.  
.

while Aaron was checking on his patient her parents arrived with lots of questions so he has to go and looks for Debbie. “No!, Dr Dingle”- he force himself to think, and when he finally found her she told him that the attendings had changed and he had to tell it at the new attending Dr. Sugden.

“what?... a have to tell Vic?”

“No idiot, her older brother, Dr. Robert Sugden, look is over there”he pointed to a tall, blond, good looking guy that Aaron had met before- “and Livesy, we will talk later, i know who you are” was all that Debbie said before left him there with a surprised look on his face. Aaron stayed staring at the blond guy by the surprise, and now the attending was looking at him.

“Fuck” was what Aaron thought before turn around and go away

.  
.  
.

“Aaron!” he heard him calling him but he kept walking but then he felt a hand in his arm- ”Aaron, may I talk to you for a second”- Robert said to him before put him away from the aisle and enter to the stairs room.

“Dr Sugden...” was Aaron saying but Robert interrupted him.

“Dr. Sugden?... this morning i was just Robert, now is Dr. Sugden” said Robert without trying to hide the grin on his face.

“Dr. Sugden, we should pretend it never happened”- continued saying Aaron.

“what never happened? we having an amazing sex last night? or you throwing me out this morning? because both are funny memories that I would like to hold on”- said Robert smiling even more.

“what?... no it won’t be no memories, I’m not the gay guy in the bar, and you definitely are the other guy in the bar, that never happened, you get it?- said Aaron with a serious look on his face.

“You took advantage of me and now you want to forget about it” said Robert with a sad smile but happiness on his eyes

“I did not took advantage of you...”

“I was drunk, vulnerable and lonely and You took advantage…

“First mate I was the one drunk and you are not that good looking”- said Aaron, he was but he will not admitted on Robert’s face but he couldn’t hide the grin on his face.

“Maybe not today, but last night i was, i wore my flower shirt and You took advantage…

“I did not took …

“Do you want take advantage again? on friday night?- Robert interrupted him again, and took him by surprise with that question, for a moment he didn’t say anything but then he realized what was happening.

“No, you’re an attending and I’m your intern” said Aaron but that didn’t stop Robert to undress him with his look- “Mate stop looking at me like that”.

“Like what?”said robert with a innocent look at his face.

“Like you see me naked”said Aaron and Robert couldn’t contain his smile leaning his head to Aaron’s -”Mate!... this is inappropriate, that ever occurred to you?”- saying that Aaron left the stairs room

.  
.  
.

Next thing he knew, his patient was dying and nobody knew what was happening so the attending got them all together and said that who find out what was happening they will help him in the surgery. Adam asked him to team up so they would get a fifty fifty chance to find out.

“Alright I’ll help you but I don’t want the surgery, you can have it” said Aaron

“You’re kidding, any intern would kill to an opportunity like this”

“Look mate I don’t want to spend more time with Dr. Sugden than i have to”

“what you got against Sugden?”

“If we find the answer the surgery is your, do you want to work with me or no?

“fine!... but you still have to tell me what you got against Sugden…”

“No”

“Come on mate just tell me”

“You can’t comment, react or tell anybody else” Adam jus stayed staring at him so he just told him- “we had sex”- Adam just stayed quiet but at the end he smiled and said to Aaron

“Was it good? he looked like he was good…”said Adam with a loud laugh...

“shut up”- was all that Aaron said, which made Adam laugh louder but they went to see how to save the patient.

.  
.  
.

Finally Aaron and Adam figured it out what was happening for something that the patient said to Aaron, so when they told to Dr. Sugden what was happening he chose Aaron, which made Adam upset and left them on their own. Later he found him in an aisle sitting with Vic in some stretchers

“Look mate I’m gonna tell him that I change my mind…” Aaron was starting to say Adam interrupted him

“Don’t do me any favors mate, you came here to be a shark then be a shark, don’t came apologising later just because you feel bad about it”

“Adam mate I don’t…” Aaron was saying again but Adam interrupted him again

“You know what, fuck you mate, I wasn’t chosen to assist because i slept with my boss or entered in medicine school because my famous father, some of us earn what we get” said Adam with a fierce face, which left Vic surprise because she said.

“You slept with my brother?”- Aaron just looked at Adam hurt he was starting to think that they could be mates but apparently not, Adam was more than upset, but Aaron will deal with it later, now he has to ask something to Robert.

.  
.  
.  
He found Robert shiving the patient’s head and then he just asks.

“Did you just chose me because i slept with you?

“Yes”- was all what that Robert said, but looking at Aaron’s face he said again- “i’m kidding”

“I´m not going to assist you in this surgery, you should ask Adam he really want…” and Robert interrupted him again, aaron was starting to get annoying because everyone was interrupting him.

“You are her Doctor,is your first day and with very little training you help to save her life, You have earned the right to assist this until the end, don’t … don’t let the fact that we slept together take away this opportunity to you” with that Robert sent him to do more tests before the surgery.

.  
.  
.

Out of the hospital waiting to call him for the surgery, Aaron was sittin in the windows with Finn, and out of nowhere he said

“I wish i would be a chef, or a mechanic, or a builder”

“You know I would have been a good posted worker, I’m dependable” answer finn which made aaron laugh “You know, My parent tell everyone that their sons are surgeons, like it was a big accomplishment, like being a superhero or something, if they could see me now...”

“You know mate, when I told my father that I wanted to go to the medical school, he tried to talk me out of it, said that I didn’t have what it takes to be a surgeon, that I’ll never make it… so like I see it mate, a superhero sounds the hell good to me” said Aaron looking at Finn

“we are going to survive this right?” was all that Finn said

.  
.  
.

Aaron was filling some papers before surgery when he heard and attending asking basic questions to another intern that was being a jerk earlier with a nurse

“Name the common cause of a post-op fever”- the poor guy was going to look on his book but was interrupted- “From your head, don’t read it from a book, don’t look it up, learn it, it should be in your head, name the common cause of a post-op fever…” the attending who Aaron now has recognized like Patrick Kirk, the boss of the Surgery department, asked again, and when the guy didn’t answer, he asked out loud so everyone could hear and answer-” can anyone name the common cause of a post-op fever?”- so Aaron answered.

“Wind, water, wound, walking, wonder drug, the five “Ws”, most of the time is wind, splinter or pneumonia, pneumonia is easy to asum especially if you are to busy to do the test” the attending looked between Aaron and the guy and ask again to Aaron.

“What do you think this patient is for?

“The fourth “W”, walking, i think she is a candidate to a pulmonary embolism”

“How would you diagnose?”

“ Spiral CT, V.I.P scam, provide O2, a dose of heparin, and a consult for a AVT filter”- Aaron saying that, Dr. Kirk looked to the other guy and told him

“Do exactly as he said and tell to your resident that I want you out of this case” then walk close to Aaron and told him- “I would know you anywhere, you are the same image of your father, well done”- and then he was gone.

.  
.  
.

Already in the OR, Aaron couldn’t believe what he was looking at, they were opening another person skull, so they could fix whatever was going wrong, while the patient was lie in the stretcher alive, just unbelievable, it was such a high feeling that later he was sitting in a plastic chair outside of the OR, amaze for what he has just seen, and remembering every single second. and the Adam walk in from of him.

“Good surgery” Adam said.

“Yeah…” was the only thing that Aaron said, so Adam sat at his side and spoke again.

“We don’t have to do that thing where you know i say something and then you say something and then we hug and then there is like a special moment and all that”

“Shut up”- Aaron answered

“Great… you should go to sleep, you look like crap mate”

“No I’m not, I look better than you”

“No way mate!”saying that Adam stood up and said “ see you later”

A moment later Robert went out of the OR, with the fill of the patient and his pineaple’s hat, and without thinking at, Aaron said  
“That was amazing” and Robert smiled and nod his head while aaron kept saying-” you practice on cadavers, you observe, and you think you know what are you going to think when you are standing in that table but… that was such a high!- Robert just kept staring at him so Aaron continue- “I don’t know why anybody does drug”and Aaron smiled to Robert.

“Yeah” was what Robert said.

“Yeah” Aaron repeated.

Robert couldn’t took away his sight from Aaron, and with a sigh and shaking his head he said- “I should mmm… go do this”.

“You should” Aaron repeated again.

“See you around”- said Robert with a grin on his face and then he turn around.

“See you around”- Aaron repeated.  
.  
.  
.


	2. Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron have a patient victim of rape and stuff happens between them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry it took me this long to update this chapter, I really am, I'll do my best to update soon but if you think this is not working please let me know

The bad thing about living in a big house? 

 

Is living in a big house, to many space for just one person, silence to fill, and nobody to talk, at list in UNI Aaron got a few roomies to talk to in the morning before go to study, that’s why he has printed a sign to put it in the hospital’s board, offering the two rooms left that he has in the house for rent this way he’ll share the house with people that understand for what he is working for. But he wasn’t expecting to Vic and Finn wanted the rooms.

“Why would you put a sign for a roomie if you don’t want a roomie?” Ask Vic exasperated because Aaron didn’t want her and Finn as roomies.

“Of course I do want a roommate, but we are together a hundred hours per week for work, do you want to live together as well?”- Said Aaron lifting his shoulder to emphasize his question, and there is when Adam arrive

“So now you bring breakfast/bribery to our resident” asked him pointing to the cup of coffee that Aaron had in his hand.

“It´s not a bribe”- said Aaron to Adam, but it was a bribe but part for a surgery bribe and the other part was because he wanted to put the good side of Debbie before he ask her to not mention that they are related, it was enough have slept with Robert. Adam of course didn’t believe him, he just laugh and said

“Of course is a bribe!”- Aaron wanted to tell Adam that it wasn’t again, but Finn and Vic started to talk to him again.

“ Please Aaron my mum iron all my surgical gowns i have to get out of there” was saying Finn and then Vic added.

“I can cook and I’m an obsessive cleaner”

“No!” said Aaron looking at both- “I don't think is a good idea, and I just want two total strangers who I don’t have to talk to or´be nice to! And it not a bribe, it’s just a mocha latte“- Aaron add the last part looking directly to Adam.

“Let’s see” said Debbie when she found her interns-”Finn you’re running the code team, Aaron trauma patients, Adam labs, Vic sutures”-Debbie was leaving them on their own so Aaron took his shot.

“Dr Dingle, I was hoping to assist you in the OR, maybe to a minor procedure? I think I’m ready, mocha latte?- ended Aaron giving her the cup of coffee that he was carrying.  
the other didn’t wait to much to add to his petition

“If he gets to cut me to”- said Adam

“ Me too”- added Vic

“I don’t mind another shot “- said Finn, because he had already had his own procedure with Dr Spencer, which was a total fiasco, because he froze there, in the middle of the operation. But Debbie shut them all up.

“Stop talking, Every intern wants to perform their own surgery, that’s not your job’ your job is to make your resident happy. do i look happy? No. Why? because my interns are lazy. nobody will hold a scalpel until I’m happy like the bloody Mary Poppins, Get it?- everyone nod.

.  
.  
.

In the way to leave some patient’s files that Aaron has already seen in the morning. He found Robert typing on his phone and waiting for the lift that Aaron has to get too. So he stood by his side in silence waiting for the lift.

“Hotton has lots of countrysides”- Said Robert out of nothing

“Yeah?” - was all that Aaron said without looking at him but with a hidden smile on his face.

“I didn’t know that, I’ve been living here six week, I didn’t know about the countrysides.

“We are in England mate, there are lots of countryside every way”- said Aaron still without looking at him

“Well I didn’t expect that, now it has to like me here, wasn’t planning to like here” the lift arrive but that didn’t stop him to keep talking- “I grow up in a farm, I’m genetically modify to like countrysides, I have a thing for countryside actually and for pineapples” 

There were just the two of them in the lift so Aaron could talk to him properly without fear to be heard by anyone.

“Stop talking to me mate, I’m not going out with you”

“Did I ask you to go out with me?- asked Robert but without containing himself he ask with a cooky grin in his face- “Do you want to go out with me?”

“Not, I’m not!”- Answered Aaron, and then he added- “And we’re definitely not sleeping together again, you’re my boss”

“I’m your boss’s boss”

“You are my teacher too, and my teacher’s teacher”

“I’m your brother, I’m your cousin, da, da” 

“you are stalking me”

”I’m in a lift”

“Look mate there has to be a line, I’m making the line and no one can cross the line, you get it?” 

There was a moment of silence, were Aaron thought that he has made him stop, he was actually disappointed that Robert had stopped, but then he heard Robert said.

“So this line, is imaginary or do you need a marker?”- said turning around to face Aaron

Next thing he knew was him pressing Robert against the lift’s wall with their mouths together. Aaron had one hand in the back of Robert’s head, his fingers holding and pushing his hair to make the kiss deeper, Robert hands were in Aaron waist and then on his back, holding him and then pushing him to the other side of the lift without stop kissing him. The kiss was hard, hot and wet, they were leaning at each other, breathing each other breath, their tongue at each other throat.

Aaron sucked Robert’s lower lip making him groan and Robert pressed himself harder against Aaron, putting his hands in Aaron’s chest now, one hand was close to the place where he knew was Aaron’s nipple, and he pinched it, hard, making Aaron’s mouth to open to release a groan, but Robert close it with his own mouth deepening his tongue in Aaron’s throat.

The younger man roll over his back in the wall and now Robert was between him and the lift walls again, his hands now traveling down to Robert’s body, first on his shoulders, his arms, in his waist, later in his hip, then a little further and Aaron grabbed a firm hold of Robert’s butt cheeks while they kiss a more. Suddenly they heard the “bip” that meant that the lift had stopped and they pulled apart, realizing that they were still in the lift, in the hospital.

They both were breathing hard, Aaron saw the files that he was carrying in the floor, before the doors started to open he was lifting them and when he had it all he ran, leaving Robert with some strangers in the lift and without hearing what Robert said to him.

“Do we talk later?”

.  
.  
.

His next patient was a hard one, he was a rape victim and he was a mess, Aaron noticed that the patient was wearing a hoodie like the one that he has brought this morning, just a bit smaller. The rapist had punched him hard, there was blood and bruises everywhere, he was going to need surgery so Aaron would be allow to be in the OR and see the procedure although he had damage on his head so Robert would be in the OR too. And after the kiss that they share in the lift, he was glad that there would be other people in the room.

Already in the OR they realize that the man had fought back, he was a warrior and a survivor so if he made to the surgery and the recovery they were hoping that he was going to cope good, that he would not allow this to stop him.

The Surgery went good as they hoped although there was a moment where every men in the room would wish never have entered to this surgery, Dr Spencer had found something in his body that was causing a rupture and showed off to everyone asking if anyone knew what it could be, and of course was Aaron who realize what it was.

“Oh god”- Aaron said when a shiver ran through his back.

“What? spit it out Livesy”- urged Dr Spencer.

“He bit it off” Said Aaron

“Bit it off what?”- asked the attending again.

“That’s… that’s his... penis… He bit off his penis” Said Aaron pointing to the attending’s hand.

.  
.  
.

Aaron couldn’t believe his luck, first he kiss the man that he keep telling himself that he is not gonna kiss, this is not bad luck of course but still, then he got a case where he sympathise with the victim because they were wearing the same hoodie, he just feel really sorry for her, and now he has to carry wherever he goes a rapist's penis, his day is going better and better.

“what’s in the cooler?”- asked Finn when Aaron reach the counter where he was filling some files.

“Mate, don’t even ask, you don’t want to know, believe me!”- answered Aaron sliding a hand over his face.

“Well now I do want to know, what is it?”

“You really want to know?”- Aaron asked looking at Fin, and when he nod his head, he answered him- “It’s a ripped off penis”

“You are right, I didn’t wanted to know”- said Finn, and there is when Vic and Adam arrived, they has been giving the good news to the patients that they weren’t sick so they could go home and for some reason Vic was yelling at Adam.

“Why am I the one who has to hug everyone?- said Vic, complaining because every single patient has been giving hug to her because the good news.

“Because I don’t do that and besides you are the ovarian sister”- answered Adam with a big grin on his face

“Ovarian?... Did you just!?... Since when having ovariens has become a matter of insults?!- said Vic now upset with Adam, even worst because of the grin on his face

“Chill out would you!? I’m only messing!... 

“Aaron is carrying a penis around in a jar”- sai Finn trying to changed the subject and save his Brother/cousin

“Really?- said Adam coming closer to the cooler and open it up-”is from the rape surgery?

“Yes, and is not a jar, is a cooler” said Aaron, standing besides Adam waiting for him to close the cooler

“Well, that’s a hell of a bite of a crime”- said Adam laughing at his own joke and walking away from them.

.  
.  
.

Aaron needed to find Debbie now, he didn’t speak to her about don telling everyone that they are related but especially he didn’t want her mother to know that he was working in the hospital with Debbie. he found her in pediatrics

“Hey Dr Dingle can we talk for a minute please”- said Aaron hoping that Debbie that she wouldn’t sent him to do more tests.

“Sure, why not, I have been waiting for you to have this conversation” - Said Debbie and Aaron couldn’t tell if there was a bit of sarcasm in her voice-” You have been calling me Dr. Dingle since day one, so I suppose you don’t want them to know that we are related ,right?-they entered to an office and now Aaron couldn’t tell that she was angry either

“Yeah, that and that you don’t tell her that I’m working in this hospital”

“She is your mother, she has a right to know”- told him Debbie , now angry

“Not she doesn’t, I barely saw her since she left me with my dad”-

“She thought she was doing the right thing Aaron, you can’t blame her for that”

“I don’t blame her for anything, I just don’t want to see her, ok”

“Well is too late, my dad already knows and he must have told her already”

“Great… brilliant!... then tell him to tell her to don’t to come, ok”- saying that he left her in the office.

.  
.  
.

Aaron needed a break, now. So he went to the place where he knew no one would go looking for him, because beside that was somewhere he shouldn’t be, no one would imagine Aaron looking at babies, Aaron wasn’t a baby tipe of guy, but something about that room full of babies make him feel peace. That until Finn found him.

“What are you doing here?”

“Nothing”- said Aaron- “just checking a friend’s baby”

“Right, and why aren't you checking it file?”

“Because I’m not suppose to be here , Am I?”

“Well I just came to tranquilize myself a bit, I have been having a bad day”

“Tell me about it mate, I’m the one who has to carry a penis in a cooler”-

“Yeah, well running the Unit Code is not exactly my definition of “fun”- said Fin with all the sarcasm that he could.

“ok, you win this one”- and they stay staring at the babies for a while but it wasn’t long when he heard Finn making weird noises to the baby’s glass room, and Aaron couldn’t stop the laugh that came out of his mouth

“You are such a woman, mate” sighed Aaron, laughing at Finn. after a while Finn had to go for a call, and Aaron was left there alone staring at the babies and without thinking about it he said “you guys are cute” but he noticed something, a baby boy in corner turning blue.

.  
.  
.

“Stupid baby’s intern” Aaron wasn't in a good mood now, he just was checking why the baby turned blue, and he did, the baby's got something in his heart, but the stupid intern in charge has to be all territorial and send him away, but Aaron wouldn't leave it like that, he was looking for Dr Katie Addyman, she is the cardio attending in charge of interns and also one of the best cardiac surgeon in the country. Aaron found her in the hall that leads to the east side of the hospital, she was talking with Dr. Kirk but now she was walking to him now and Aaron took his chance.

“Dr. Addyman, can I have a word, please” trying to stop her to keep walking.

“Not now Livesy” was the only thing that she said to him while she kept walking. But Aaron started to follow her and talking anyway

“It’s just doctor that there is a baby in pediatrics, and it was having problems breathing and i think I heard a murmur”

Dr. Addyman didn’t stop walking but she let out a sigh before answered to Aaron “So pea call for a consult?”

“Not, actually, they are not doing anything about it” answered Aaron inclining his head to the side as a signal of being caught guilty.

“And what you want me to do what?” Katie stop walking to look at Aaron’s eyes, and now she sounded pissed at Aaron 

“if you could just have a look at it” Aaron manage to say to sound regretful because he knew he was breaking some rules there.

“Not without a pea consult, i’m busy and also there are rules, and it’s not like I’m the chief or anything, alright” was the last that she said before walking away from Aaron.

.  
.  
.

Aaron's next stop was at his rape victim, he was recovering well but no one was with him in his room, Aaron would have expected been talking with his family, instead of be waiting for the police to collect the rapist penis.

“Hey Aaron” he heard Robert say behind him like it was the most normal thing between them “I calledevery hospital in the city” he continued entering to the room checking the vitals of the patient “Sooner or later the guy that did this will be looking for medical attention, and when his does, that penis you are carrying around will end him”

Aaron just could nod at what Robert said, but then he remembered about his patient's family so he asked “Where is his family anyway?”

“He doesn't have any” is all what Robert said.

“What? Not siblings? Nothing?” Aaron couldn't understand, there is always someone that they could call.

“Not, both parents are dead” Robert said lifting his head from the files that he was writing on after finishing check up on him “He moved to Hotten three weeks ago”he continued filling the files and finally said “Welcome to the city”

They both stay quiet for a while, Robert writing on the files and Aaron couldn't stop looking at the patient, the fact that he was wearing a hoodie like his couldn't leave him alone. But then he heard Robert “Aaron, are you alright?”

“Yeah, yeah I'm fine” Aaron answered him because what else could he say, that the patient's hoodie it's freaking him out… no. “I just… I just have to do something” he finally say before leaving, and he didn't even payed attention at what Robert said last.

“Ok, I'll stay with him”

.  
.  
.

Aaron wasn't ashamed to admit that he was hiding, after all, he was having a bad day, carrying a rapist penis, the attending didn't listen to him, kissed Robert in the elevator… the last part wasn't all bad but he wouldn't admit it out loud, then he heard the knot behind him and see Adam turning around to speak with him.

“What are you doing lad” asked Adam when he was by Aaron's side

“Sitting down with my penis mate, what about you?”

“Hiding from Vic” it's the only thing that Adam said, they here quiet for a moment but then Aaron said out of nowhere, without even thinking about it “I kissed Robert”

Adam let out a laugh before look at him and repeat what Aaron said “You kissed Robert?”

“In the elevator”says Aaron again without thinking it.

“Why would you kissed Robert in the elevator?” asked Adam making a bit effort to not break and laugh as hard as he wants

“I was having a bad day” answered Aaron, but then he rephrased “I'm having a bad day”

“So that's what you do in a bad day” says Adam laughing property now “Make out with Mr. Shifty” 

“Well you know mate, carrying around a penis makes the day looks shiny and happy” Aaron said and punched Adam's arm to make him stop laughing

“That and Finn said that the rape patient was wearing a hoodie like yours”

“Yeah… it's weird innit?”

“It's weird that you care mate”

“I think is weird” Aaron says looking at the air.

.  
.  
.

 

Turns out Aaron’s day actually could get worse, finding the rapist in the parking lot bleeding to death while having his break with Adam there. And then having to do everything he could to stop him dying was not the easiest thing either. Debbie was there bossing around to call security and to say to the chief that we got the rapist, and it didn't make it better what she told him “Livesy, don't ever let me talking to myself again or I'll have you writing files the rest of your internship” while he was trying to put a vein center so the rapist doesn't bleed to death.

And now off course he and Adam were standing in the OR watching Dr. Dingle performs the surgery that is meant to save the rapist life while answering Debbie’s questions ”Why aren’t we attempting to place back the penis?” which Adam answered “Because it was rip off with the victim's mouth and not with a knife” and Aaron later completed “Beside the digestive juices didn’t leave much skin to work with”

“Right” said Debbie “And what do we do?”

“Suture witout of the back of the testicules” Answered Adam

“And what he would expect?”

“he would be urinating in a bag for a very long long time” Answered Aaron not feeling sorry for the rapist at all.

“No to mention that he will not be able to have sex again” completed Adam.

“To bad”murmured Aaron

“Shame” whispered Adam back

“Lets all take a moment to grief” said Debbie pretending she didn’t hear her intern’s murmurs, to then finished it without waiting a second “Clamp”

.  
.  
.

Aaron had messed up, big time, he didn't just came back to check at the baby he thought was something wrong with its heart, but also he informed the parents what he thought was happening, without the permission of his resident, he was sure Debbie would have said ”NOT”, but also without the permission of the patient's resident and fellow intern. But then again he was the luckiest intern in that hospital when the intern and the resident were having a go with him because Dr. Addyman was close by and she not just made an excuse for him but also took it and told him to do the tests that were necessary to proceed.

“Tetralogy of Fallot with pulmonary atresia” Dr. Addyman said when Aaron showed her the results “… you were right then, this is a congenital heart condition that can be easily repaired if it's caught in time” she continued as they were walking to speak to the parents.

“Thanks for backing me up on this” Aaron said because he took a great risk by telling the parents without any other information than his suspicious.

“Oh no wait” she said, stopping a moment to talk to him “You were right, this time, but if you ever put something like that again, going to the parents at the doctor’s back, tryin to steal a patient from another fellow, I’ll make you resident her hell on earth”  
Saying that she left him stood there while she went to talk to the parents

Later that night at the nursery while he was looking at the baby and filling some paperwork for the baby's surgery, the other intern spoke to him out of nowhere

“I really thought I was right,you know” she said as a way of an apology

“I know…” Aaron answered and waited a few seconds if she was about to speak again, but when she didn't he added “We almost never are… we are interns we are not supposed to be right, and when we are is completely shocking”

“Are you… I mean being an intern do you fell…?” She was looking after another baby so Aaron couldn't see her face, but he could tell she was nervous

“Terrifying?” Aaron completed, looking at her back, and when she turn around and nodded he added “... all the time mate”

“Good is not just me then…” she said giving him a shy smile

“hum… no, not just you at all” he finished

.  
.  
.

 

“How is he?” Aaron asked when he passed by the rape victim's room, no surprise to see Robert there

“No changes” Robert said wearily

“Have you been here all night? Aaron asked looking at Robert's face now.

“yeap…” he said, looking at the computer’s screen and tipping, but when he finished he added “You know i have five sibling?” He asked Aaron, and without wait and answer he continued “You know Vic, I don’t even remember Sandie and Tommy’s faces, Jackie died when I was almost one year old, and then my adoptive brother Andrew with whom I have been not getting well lately… but at the end of the day if I were in a coma I would like them to be here… having no one… can’t imagine that”

“I can” Aaron said

“What are you talking about?”Robert asked “What about your father? He would be here giving all the surgeons ordering around, or he would even bring some badass surgeons from Praga to do medical procedures”

“Yeah you are right” whispered Aaron “I do have my father”

They were quiet for a moment looking at their patient, but Robert couldn't stop himself and asked “So we are kissing but not dating?”

That made Aaron smile before answering “I knew that was about to came out”

“Don't get me wrong , i like kissing you… i’m all for the kissing… more kissing i say…” Robert told him, smiling too.

“I have no idea what that was about”

“Is gonna happen again? because if it is i’m gonna need buy some breath pills and … I'm gonna put a condom in my wallet”

“Shut up” Aaron said passing his hand over his face and trying to hide his smile, but then he saw their patient and he couldn't stop himself from telling Robert what he was thinking “You know there are baby in this same hospital, they are new, you know, nobody have harm them, how do we get from there to here?” Aaron asked not to anyone in particular and added looking at the patient “He is wearing my hoodie and someone bit the crap out of him and he's got nobody” and that is the moment when the patient goes crashing

.  
.  
.

Robert had to do an emergency surgery, opening up his skull so the swelling goes down and it doesn't affect him permanently. When Aaron saw him getting out of the OR, he can't no ask him “He is not gonna make it, is he?”

“He is gonna be fine” Robert assure him

“If he ever wakes up” Aaron complete

“If he ever wakes up” Robert confirmed

.  
.  
.

After what he felt a really long turn at the hospital, Aaron was beyond grateful to hand over the cooler with the penis, he had first to sign up some papers and had an awkward chat with Dr. Kirk about penises and him changing Aaron's diapers.

The baby's surgery went great, Dr Addyman let him hold the clamp when they were closing up the baby's chest. And there he was again in the nursery with Vic, Finn and Adam watching the newborns, reflecting how messy life can be no matter how old you are, but then again that's how we are made, that'swhat define who we really are or who we are going to be and without thinking it to much he said “Ok, Finn, Vic, you can move into the house” and when they started shouting and celebrating, he looked at Adam and added "Can’t believe i gave…”

Adam let out a soft laugh and then added “I blame the babies… make you toxic”

.  
.  
.

He was hey ready to leave when his phone lighted up, it was a text from Robert: “he has waken up, come and give him the welcome back” , Aaron was tempted to text him back but decided to not do it and finish getting ready to leave.

And off course God, Fate, or whatever deity that rule this universe wouldn't let him go without finding Robert in the elevator one last time.

Robert was watching his phone so he didn't saw Aaron coming until he stood next to him waiting for the lift “So is intense… this thing i have for countrysides” he commented, Aaron was with his back to him so Robert didn't see the smile that crossed his face.

And Aaron thought about the boundaries that he told himself a he would put between them, that maybe it wouldn't be that bad to take them down because is not that bounds don't let everyone out, but they also keep you in, an he definitely didn't want that… but then again make him wait a bit longer would not harm him, would it? “I’m taking the stairs” he said before the lift arrived.

“You have no self control… it’s sad, really” said Robert smiling and going inside the lift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, so sorry it took me this long, I'll do my best to update soon but if you think this is not working please let me know

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading until the end... there is a lot more to come...


End file.
